1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to devices for holding beverage containers such as cans of beer, carbonated soft drinks, or other beverage containers.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Many automobiles, vans, boats, and recreational vehicles, as well as stadium seats, tables, and lawn furniture have receptacles sized for the receipt of beverage containers, typically such as twelve ounce cans of carbonated soft drink or beer. Consumers of such beverages prefer that the beverages be chilled. A chilled beverage placed in such a receptacle quickly absorbs heat from the surrounding air as well as from the receptacle itself. Insulated beverage holders, typically made from foam rubber, are available for holding such chilled beverage containers and keeping them chilled, but have an outer diameter that is too large to allow placement within the typical beverage receptacles. It is therefore necessary to remove the beverage container from the insulated holder in order to place the container within the receptacle, thus negating the utility of the receptacle when used with a chilled beverage.
A preliminary patentability search produced the following patents, some of which may be relevant to the present invention: Lambert, U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,981, issued Oct. 22, 1974; Wright et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,089, issued Jan. 6, 1987; Wallace et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,581, issued Aug. 23, 1988; Stern et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,211, issued Jan. 3, 1989; and Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 287,789, issued Jan. 20, 1987. While each of the above patents disclose various apparatus for holding beverage containers, none disclose or suggest the present invention. More specifically, none of the above patents disclose or suggest an adapter for use with a beverage receptacle and a beverage container inserted within an insulated beverage holder, said adapter comprising an upper portion and a lower portion, said upper portion having an inner diameter sized for receipt of the insulated beverage holder, and said lower portion having an outer diameter sized for placement into the beverage receptacle.
Lambert, U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,981, describes a beverage container holder mounted on a gimbel structure, for use in a moving vehicle. The present invention has no such gimbel structure, but might be used to adapt the Lambert patent for holding an insulated beverage holder.
Wright et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,089, describes a universal cup holder having a pair of curved arms which securely encircle the top of a beverage container. The present invention has no such curved arms.
Similarly, Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 287,789, shows a drink cup holder for an automobile. The holder has a bottom platform, a frame, and a flat, circular top portion which holds the upper portion of the cup.
Wallace et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,581, describes a universal cup holder with cup handle slot and a frame that may be attached to a vehicle. A resilient pusher element pushes the cup against a wall of the frame, allowing various cup sizes to be accommodated. The present invention is different in structure, and adapts an existing beverage receptacle for receipt of an insulated beverage holder.
Stern et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,211, describes a beverage receptacle for attachment to the armrest of a stadium seat. The present invention is not, per se, a beverage receptacle, but instead adapts an existing receptacle for receipt of an insulated beverage holder.